Einstein/Gallery
Images of Einstein from Oliver & Company. Stock Art oliver_and_company_einstein.gif clipeinstein321.gif clipeinstein21.gif Oliver and company gang.gif Clipolivergang3.gif Animation Oliverandcompany_0247.jpg|Einstein sleeping Einstein awakened by Tito.JPG|Einstein awakened by Tito Einstein again.png|"Look what I got." Look what I got.png|Einstein and his"loot" Oliverandcompany 0266.jpg|"You think this place is big enough?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1620.jpg|Einstein upset with Francis' mistake Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1641.jpg|Einstein and the gang having their dinner served by Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg|Tito jumping on Einstein's head Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1673.jpg|Tito on Einstein's head I love a story with food in it!.jpg|"I love a story with food in it!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872457-768-432.jpg|Einstein and Tito scared of Dodger's "monster" story Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872461-768-432.jpg|Einstein and Tito becoming even more frightened of Dodger's "monster" story Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1760.jpg|Einstein spooked and hiding in a trash can Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg|"Yeah?" Oliverandcompany_0315.jpg|"Oh boy! Dog pile!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg|Einstein landing on Francis to join in the dogpile fight Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1911.jpg|Einstein dog piled Oliverandcompany 0327.jpg|Einstein licking Fagin Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2001.jpg|Einstein giving Fagin the "loot" box Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2304.jpg|Einstein holding back Tito Oliverandcompany_0372.jpg|"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Roscoe threatening Einstein.jpg|Roscoe threatening Einstein Oliver protected by the gang.jpg|Einstein and the rest of the gang protecting Oliver from Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872697-768-432.jpg|Einstein giving Fagin a dog biscuit to eat so as to cheer him up some more Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872708-768-432.jpg|Einstein licking Fagin again to show his affection in return for Fagin's gratitude Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2738.jpg|Einstein begging Fagin to read them a bedtime story Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2745.jpg|Einstein sad because Fagin is reluctant Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2751.jpg|Einstein happy again when Fagin changes his mind Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2795.jpg|Einstein unnoticeably breathing on Tito's hair Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2806.jpg|Einstein intrigued by Fagin's story Tumblr n1zqd9zigX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Einstein and the gang in Fagin's scooter Oliverandcompany 0461.jpg|Einstein excited about Dodger's plan Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3411.jpg|Einstein running towards Jenny's (unknown to them yet) car as part of Dodger's plan Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3412.jpg|Einstein bumping into Jenny's car Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3431.jpg|"Run, Sparky...Go find Bumper..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3575.jpg|Einstein still unconscious Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3576.jpg|Einstein knocked on the head by a street lamp light bulb Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873467-768-432-1-.jpg|Einstein regaining consciousness Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4307.jpg|"But what about Fagin?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4772.jpg|Einstein sitting around like an idiot after ringing the doorbell Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg|Einstein hiding while Francis takes care of Winston Oliverandcompany_0704.jpg|Einstein sniffing Georgette's powder Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5042.jpg|Einstein smiling sheepishly after sneezing Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5147.jpg|Einstein and Francis carrying Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5153.jpg|Einstein escaping through the fire escape Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5253.jpg|Einstein confused about Oliver's behavior Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5260.jpg|"We rescued you, kitty. We, we brought you home." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5320.jpg|Einstein and the gang sad about Oliver's decision about staying with Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901104-768-432.jpg|"But he just got here." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901128-768-432.jpg|Einstein and the gang sad to see Oliver leave Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg|Einstein and the gang watching Fagin come back in Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6556.jpg|"Francis!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6759.jpg|Einstein and the guys as a Pizza delivery guy Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg|Einstein and the guys luring Sykes away Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6801.jpg|Einstein and the guys unfortunately running into Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6834.jpg|Einstein returning to the rest of the gang Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6923.jpg|Einstein bringing over the crane's handle to Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7243.jpg|Einstein helping Fagin and Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937403-768-432-1-.jpg|Einstein at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7652.jpg|Oliver on Einstein's head Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7655.jpg|Einstein saying goodbye to Oliver: "Bye-bye." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7669.jpg|Einstein and the gang catching up with Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938142-768-432.jpg|Einstein, Dodger, and the gang in the "Why Should I Worry" reprise Miscellaneous and Merchandises Anne-meson-oliver.jpg Einstein.png|Einstein pin Ocampany1.jpg|Einstein doll Oliver & Company Snow Globe.jpg|Oliver & Company Snow Globe Oliver and Company - Early Concept of Einstein by Andreas Deja.jpg|Early concept of Einstein by Andreas Deja. MicroDSEinstein.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries